The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a trocar, and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a trocar and external cannula assembly for use in a laparoscopic procedure.
Laparoscopic surgery commonly includes the use of a trocar for introducing a laparoscope or other surgical instruments through an incised port in the abdominal wall. Following the procedure, various techniques may be used to provide wound closure, with or without visual control. Sufficient closure of the port is of major significance for prevention of complications such as hernia.
The following publications disclose a trocar wound closure device:
European patent publication number EP0568098 A2 to Greenwald et al. discloses “A trocar wound closure device (10) includes an elongated body (12) having a distal end (20) for insertion through a trocar puncture wound, a proximal end (14), and a first (70) and second (72) retractable needle holders disposed at the distal end (20) of the body (12). The needle holders (70, 72) are movable between a retracted position and an extended position. An actuator (32) disposed at the proximal end (14) of the body (12) moves the needle holders (70,72) from the retracted position to the extended position, so that the needle holders (70,72) can be retracted to allow the device (10) to be inserted through a trocar wound preferably through a cannula inserted into the wound, and extended to position the needles (56,58) adjacent the wound, to allow the wound to be sutured.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,109,943 to Boraiah et al. discloses “systems and methods for suture anchor deployment. A system according to the present invention is a trocar system that includes a cannula assembly and an obturator assembly, the cannula assembly providing a needle assembly and the obturator assembly providing a needle actuation mechanism. The obturator assembly may be at least partially inserted into the cannula assembly and arranged to operatively couple the needle actuation mechanism to the needle assembly. The needle assembly includes at least one needle, each needle having disposed near its distal tip a suture anchor. A method according to the present invention includes steps for deploying and/or depositing at least one suture anchor in or through an organ of the human body.”